Pembicaraan Dua Zombie
by ryuzen azumi
Summary: Di pinggiran hutan yang nampak sepi, tampak dua sosok manusia  aneh  yang nampaknya sedang membicarakan sesuatu… apa yang mereka bicarakan? Terinspirasi dari Naruto chap 539… review please…


**Summary : Di pinggiran hutan yang nampak sepi, tampak dua sosok manusia (aneh) yang nampaknya sedang membicarakan sesuatu… apa yang mereka bicarakan? Terinspirasi dari Naruto chap 539… review please…**

**Rated : k+**

**Genre : Humor, Parody?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kissing Omom(PLAK!)**

** OBROLAN DUA ZOMBIE GJ**

Dua orang laki-laki (ato kakek-kakek ya?) nampak berdiri berdampingan di pinggiran hutan. Yang seorang seperti setan cowok kerutan berambut hitam dengan mata yang konon katanya bernama saringan teh walau nyatanya motif mata itu sama sekali tak menggambarkan sebuah saringan teh ( Author di amaterasu), sedangkan yang satunya lagi seorang laki-laki penuh keriput berambut merah dengan mata bermotif obat nyamuk (Author ditendang ma Nagato). Merekalah… Kakek Itachi dan moyang Nagato(PLAK!).

"Hm… pada akhirnya kita berdua malah di gunakan seperti ini" kata Nagato yang tengah di gendong(plak!) alias di papah oleh Itachi.

"Tapi, masalahanya… kenapa kita yang sudah mati dihidupkan kembali di saat yang gawat seperti ini?" sambung Nagato. Sejenak mereka diam, mencoba mencari solusi dengan otak Pentium 1 mereka.

"Aku tau…." teriak Itachi tiba-tiba menjatuhkan Nagato dari gendongannya, eh, dari papahannya.

"Itu sudah jelas kan…." teriak Itachi lebay sambil menyisir poninya bak artis iklan sampo penuh ketombe. Nagato sweat drop stadium 4.

"Memangnya napa It?" tanya Nagato dengan wajah polos ala toby queen.

"Nagato, kenapa kau bisa tak tau hal yang sudah jelas begini?" tanya Itachi dengan nada sombong dan raut wajah menggemaskan (baca: menjijikkan). Nagato masih memperhatikan Itachi dengan wajah polos nan suci (baca: keriput) yang dimilikinya.

"Itu pasti karena aku…. Memiliki…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wajah terganteng, terimut, dan termanis di dunia… owh, orang yang membangkitkanku memang memiliki sense yang menakjubkan…" kata Itachi dengan mata berbinar-binar membuat Nagato sweat drop stadium akhir.

Sementara di tempat lain, seorang pria beruban berkacamata bulat memakai boxer butut dan muka tak tercukur tiba-tiba terserang bersin mendadak.

"Kamu sakit Kabu-chan?" tanya lollipop berjalan yang kebetulan berada di sebelahnya.

"Ga apa kok…" jawab Si manusia ubanan itu.

"Kabuto-chan, kalau kamu sakit mending kamu segera berobat ke dukun terdekat, atau perlu aku yang menjadi dukunnya?" tanya si manusia lollipop aka Tobi itu. Si manusia ubanan diam sejenak

"Ga usah, ga papa kok" jawab pria bernama Kabuto itu sopan.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa, biar aku ambilkan peralatan perdukunan milik Hidan. Hn… kalau tak salah peralatan penuh duri itu masih ada di gudang" kata Tobi santai sembari melenggang mencari peralatan perdukunan milik Hidan yang konon katanya merupakan benda perdukunan tersadis dan termengerikan yang bisa bikin ki joko (PEACE!) langsung tepar di tempat.

"Ha? Alat perdukunan milik Hidan?" kata si ubanan sembari memandangi bayangan Toby yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

"Kalau tak salah, Hidan ga punya peralatan medis ala perdukunan deh…" batin Kabuto. Tak lama kemudian Toby muncul dari pintu sembari membawa sebuah sabit karatan.

"Kabuto… ayo sini~ biar kulenyapkan penderitanmu~" kata Toby sambil mendekati Kabuto dengan mengacungkan sabit karatannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kabuto Takut-takut.

"Kalau kau mati, kau tak akan menderita lagi~" kata Toby riang, Kabuto hanya diam sampai akhirnya ia menggunakan jurus terampuh nan terkeramat yang pernah ada di dunia shinobi, Ambil Langkah Seribu No Jutsu.

"Sapa yang ngomongin aku nih?" batin orang bernama Kabuto itu sembari ngumpet di toilet.

Back to NagaIta….

Nagato diam…

"Kau salah!" kata Nagato tiba-tiba, membuat Itachi berhenti tersenyum mesum(lagi baca buku playboynya Nagato soalnya)

"Kita ini dibangkitkan karena….. " Nagato menelan ludah horror diikuti oleh Itachi.

"Karena?" tanya Itachi.

"Karena aku…. Aku sangat Fashionable…. Coba aja, diantara anggota akatsuki yang lain penampilanku paling mencolok…. Pesonaku telah membuat kita berdua dibangkitkan dari alam kubur" kata Nagato penuh percaya diri. Itachi hanya diam tepaku.

"Bicara apa kau? Pria kerutan berambut merah sepertimu mananya yang fashionable?" teriak Itachi tak terima.

"Tentu aku fashionable, kalau kau yang lebih fashionable kenapa bukan kau yang dijadikan ketua?" kata Nagato sombong. Itachi yang terlanjur naik darah tanpa sadar mencekik Nagato membuat anggota klan uzumaki itu meninggal dunia. Ya Nagato, semoga Jashin-sama memaafkan segala kekafiranmu selama ini.

Tak lama kemudian, Itachi yang baru sadar dari amarah sesaatnya melepaskan cekikannya dari leher kriput Nagato.

"Woi, bangun woy…" kata Itachi sembari mengguncang-guncang tubuh tak bernyawa Nagato walau nyatanya Nagato tetap diam tak bergerak.

'Hadow, gimana nih? Apa gua pake cara itu buat ngebangunin dia ya?' batin Itachi, ia terdiam, berpikir…

"Baiklah~" Teriak Itachi tba-tiba. Ia segera menunduk, seakan hendak mencium nagato dan ternyata saudara-saudara, bukannya mencium Nagato, Itachi malah melancarkan jurus andalan klan Uchihanya yakni Nafas Naga No Jutsu, membuat Nagato membuka matanya, terbelalak dan selanjutnya kembali ke alam baka.

"Lho, Nagato…. Gua kok ditinggal sih? Woy tungguin gua woy~" teriak Itachi pada gundukan lempung di hadapannya. "Hwaaaaaaa…! Gua juga mau mati…." Teriak Itachi lebay.

Tiba-tiba seorang remaja pantat ayam lewat tak jauh dari Itachi.

"Tadi itu siapa ya? Kok rasanya gua kenal?" batin remaja yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan sasuke si pantat ayam.

BLUK!

Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Sapa lagi kalo bukan si Itachi.

"Otouto-chan~ aku kangen banget ma kamyu… ya ampun, kamu uda gede ya? Rambut pantat ayammu juga tambah panjang" teriak Itachi heboh sambil menjambak-jambak rambut Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam tak bergerak lalu perlahan, menoleh ke belakang….

.

.

.

.

"HWAAAAAAAA…. SETAN…..!" teriak Sasuke histeris dan langsung pingsan di tempat. Itachi yang telah bertemu dengan adik kecilnya pun segera menyusul Nagato ke alam baka…

Di suatu tempat antah berantah yang ga jelas namanya…

Sesosok lollipop tengah berlari-lari mengejar kakek-kakek rabun nan ubanan sambil mengacungkan sebuah sabit karatan.

"Kabu-chan~ sini, biar kuakhiri penderitaanmu~" kata si lollipop dengan raut imut namun hawa membunuh yang berceceran sembarangan.

"STOP! Gua kaga mau mati dulu sebelum ngeidupin my honey bunny sweety oro-sama…. GUA KAGA MAU MATI DULU!" teriak si kakek ubanan sembari berlari tak karuan dengan boxer butut yang melorot lantaran ia di sergab saat tengah asik curhat dengan tisu toilet.

"OROCHIMARU-SAMA!" teriak Kabuto frustasi sementara lollipop jadi-jadian di belakangnya masih ngotot untuk mengakhiri penderitaan si kakek ubanan.

**END**

Huft… Pendeknya…

Yah, untuk sementara ini dulu, sekalian salam pembuka setelah selama beberapa bulan tak mengunjungi FFN…

UWH… kangen banget ma situs ini….

Maaf kalau kurang lucu…

Kritik, Saran, sampai Flame diperbolehkan…

Yos….

Last…

REVIEW PLEASE….

^w^

Sign

RYUZEN AZUMI

^w^


End file.
